In the Puzzle 2
by TNckitty
Summary: Summary: After Yugi discovery of Yami's hidden talent, Yami want to sign up for the talent show. Somehow Yami founds a way to get his own body. But what if a certain rival joins him.


**A/N: Hello, again, my faithful Readers. No, I'm not dead... yet. If you read the first "In the Puzzle" then continue reading this story. If not, then I suggest to read it first so you wouldn't get confuse. Without a further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh or the song Eh? Ah, sou.**

 **In the Puzzle**

It was the end of the school day and, before any of his friends could talk to him, Yugi ran home. The gang was confused and followed him.

"What's up with him today," a blonde boy asked.

"He seem excited about something," a white haired boy replied.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll found out," a brunet girl said.

While Yugi was running, he ran into someone and fall on his butt.

"Ow. Sorry-," Yugi was about to say, but say that he ran into a familiar tall person with chestnut hair and cold sapphire eyes. "Sorry, Kaiba. I wasn't looking where I'm going. If you want to duel, we'll do it later. I have something to do today. Bye."

With that, Yugi quickly got up and ran away. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Kaiba just stares where the short teen ran off. Beside him was a shorter boy with long black hair and grayish eyes.

"What was that about, Seto," the boy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out later. Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba commanded.

The two walk away.

Yugi finally go to his house/game shop and quickly greeted his Grandfather at the counter. The old man just chuckled and continued washing the counter. Yugi swing his room's door and slam it so hard that the room could have shuck like an earthquake.

"Aibou, I know you're excited but you don't have to break your own door. Your mother would have make you pay for a new one," Yami said when he appears.

"But I have news. There is going to be a talent show at school on Saturday two weeks from now," Yugi almost shouted.

Yami have to cover his ears.

"Yugi, keep it down a notch."

Before anyone of them can say anything else, the blonde boy from earlier barge in the room.

"Hey, Yug'," he greeted.

"Joey! Don't just barge into someone's room like that. What if he was changing," the brunet girl whack Joey's head.

"Geez, Tea. You don't have to hit so hard," Joey grumbled.

Yugi just giggled.

"So, Yugi. Why were you rushing to get home," a burnet boy asked.

"I was telling Yami that there is going to be a talent show at school," Yugi answered.

"Why would Yami be interested in that," the white haired boy asked.

"Because-" Yugi started to say but change his mind, "You'll just have to wait until the show, guys."

"Aibou, why are you making this a secret," Yami asked.

{"Because I want it to be a surprise,"} Yugi answered through their mind link.

"We'll we want to know if you're okay or not. We'll see you tomorrow," Tea said.

The four left and Yugi just stand there for a minute before turning to the transparent Yami.

"So, are you interested or not," the short teen asked.

"I'll give it a try," Yami said.

"Great!"

"But I want to try something first."

"Okay?"

Yami just closes his eyes and concentrates. After a while, the Puzzle suddenly glow and gold light surround Yami slowly before it became so bright that Yugi has to cover his eyes. When the light dies, Yugi slowly blink until he saw Yami standing where he was, but instead of being transparent, he is solid. Before the short teen can say anything, the former spirit falls to the ground and pass out.

"Yami," Yugi shouted.

Hearing Yugi shout, the teen's mother and grandfather ran up to check. When they came in, they say Yami on the floor with is head on Yugi's lap.

"Yugi, what happened? Who is that," Yugi's mother asked.

"This is Yami. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He just found a way to make his own body," the teen answered quickly, "I think he pass out from using too much energy."

Since Yugi's grandfather knows about the spirit, he didn't freak out as much as his daughter was.

"What!? There was a ghost in your necklace," the overprotective mother shouted.

"Come down, Mom. He's a good friend and he can be trusted," Yugi tried to calm her down.

"Aibou," a weak voice from the unconscious body groan, "can you please keep it down? And why are you in my soul room?"

Yugi giggles.

"Well, one you're not in your soul room. And if you open your eyes, you'll see why."

Yami opens in his eyes but quickly closes them. When he finally open them, he looked around and spots the two adults. Suddenly his memories from earlier came back to him.

"Oh," was all Yami said.

"Oh? Is that all you can say," Yugi's grandfather asked.

"Well what am I suppose to say," Yami question back.

"Can we really let him stay here," the mother asked after she got over her shock.

"Yes!" Both Yugi and Grandpa shouted.

Yami winces at the loud noises. After a lot of convincing, Yami was staying in the guest room. Over the pass week, the former spirit got use to his body. During the week, the two lookalikes practice for the talent show. On Saturday afternoon, Kaiba came and visit the game shop.

"Hello, Kaiba. How may I help you today," Grandpa asked.

"I'm here to challenge Yugi to a duel," Kaiba answered.

"He's upstairs. The last door on the left."

Kaiba just nods and follow the old man's direction. He saw the door open and was about to say something. Inside Yugi's room, Yami and Yugi were practicing a really hard dance move. What Kaiba can't believe was that there was two Yugis in the room. At some point, Yami notices someone at the door, which distracts and fell to the ground.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here," Yami asked before getting up.

Yugi turns around and saw Kaiba casually leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, I was here to challenge you to another duel, but I see you're very busy," Kaiba said.

"You have to wait after the talent show," Yugi said. "Yami is practicing for it."

"Practicing what? Falling down and making a fool of yourself?"

"Hey. I'm trying very hard here. I don't have the time and the money to buy a dancing instructor," Yami shouted.

Kaiba was about to say something but change his mind and says something else.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I join you in this 'talent show', I demand a duel right after it," Kaiba suggested.

"Why would you want to join me? Don't you have important things to do?"

"I'm the president of KaibaCorp. I can do whatever I want."

Yami just scowled but agrees to Kaiba's terms. So another week pass until the day of the talent show came. Kaiba and Yami agree to not wear costumes and just wear their regular clothes.

"Are you ready, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi asked while helping Yami pick an outfit.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous," Yami answered.

Yami decided to where the Battle City outfit with the jacket uses as a cape.

It was time for the show and Kaiba and Yami were waiting for their turn. In the audience, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou were sitting in the middle rows. Yugi was trying to get in and seat with his friends.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Passing through." Yugi said as he passes the people in the seats. "Hey guys."

"Um, Yugi? Why are you here? I thought the Pharaoh was preforming," Tea said.

"He is. He has his own body after the past two weeks," Yugi answered.

"What?! And you never told any of us," Joey shouted but was shushed by the people around them.

"Sorry. We were so busy practicing that we forgot."

"It's alright. So what is the Pharaoh doing in the talent show anyway," Ryou asked.

"You'll see." Yugi winks.

After a few contestants went, Kaiba and Yami's turn was next.

"Next," the announcer announces, "we have Seto Kaiba and Yami Muto."

If Joey was drinking something, he would have did a spit take.

On stage Kaiba and Yami got into their positions. The music starts.

Japanese (Romaji) version:

dakedo tama ni wa tanoshii koto mo hitsuyou da to omou no

ki ga sumu made watashi mo manzoku shitai wa

me no mae kara kieteitta kokoro o sasu uso mitai ni

guruguru tte mazaru you na kono kanji ga tamaranai

nee, button jau no ga ii nara 

watashi o motto honki ni sasete 

nigeru nante yurusanai wa 

yappari sonna teido na no kashira

amai no mo ii to omou keredo nigai no mo kirai ja nai

sonna watashi no koto o wagamama da to iu no?

baka dato ka AHO rashii toka iitai dake ieba ii wa

hito no kachikan nante watashi wa shiranai no

tenohira kara ochiteitta murasaki iro no hana mitai ni

kurukuru tte odoru you na kono kanji ga tamaranai

saa, dou nacchau no ka misete yo 

honnou? risei? dochira ga katsu no 

chouzetsurin [jishukisei][1] de bakasete yo 

hontou wa koko o hoshigaru kuse ni

ureshii toka kimochi ii toka 

shosen sore wa jikomanzoku 

sou iu notte nagesutechatte 

iin ja nai? tte omowasete

mou button jattara ii desho 

ittai doko ni fuman ga aru no? 

isso kou nattara nogasanai 

dakara ne, hora ne, kakugo shite

saa, dou nacchatte mo ii kara 

sono me de saigo made mitodokete 

dokomade itte mo tomaranai 

dakedo ne, demo ne, sorosoro genkai

aa mou DAME...

 ** _English version:_**

 ** _Trying to measure everything with your fake sentimental argument_**

 ** _Is a big mistake, don't make me laugh_**

 ** _But I think it's important to have fun every now and then_**

 ** _I want to be satisfied until I'm completely satiated_**

 ** _I can't have enough of this feeling, churning up in a big mess_**

 ** _Just like the lies piercing the heart which has vanished right in front of my eyes_**

 ** _Say, if you want to go at full throttle_**

 ** _Then make me more serious_**

 ** _I won't allow you to run away_**

 ** _Or is that all you have?_**

 ** _I like sweet things, but I don't particularly dislike a bitter taste_**

 ** _Would you say that I'm spoiled, then?_**

 ** _If you want to call me a fool or a moron, then just say all you want_**

 ** _Because I don't care one bit about others' sense of value_**

 ** _I can't have enough of this feeling, dancing around in a circle_**

 ** _Just like the purple flowers falling from my palm_**

 ** _Come on, show me how it's going to turn out_**

 ** _Instinct? Or reason? Which one is going to win?_**

 ** _Charm me with your superior [censored] theory_**

 ** _You actually want it here, but you still refuse to cave in_**

 ** _Being happy or feeling good_**

 ** _Is nothing but a sense of self-satisfaction, after all_**

 ** _So make me think_**

 ** _That I might as well throw it all away_**

 ** _Isn't it high time for us to go at full throttle?_**

 ** _What could you be unsatisfied about?_**

 ** _Now that it's come down to this, I won't let you get away_**

 ** _So, you know, just prepare yourself_**

 ** _Come on, if you don't care how it's going to turn out_**

 ** _Then watch me with those eyes of yours until the very end_**

 ** _I won't stop, no matter how far we come_**

 ** _But, you know, I'm almost at my limit_**

 ** _Ahh I can't take it anymore..._**

Everyone was quiet for a minute before the whole auditorium explores. Two of the most strongest duelists were dancing and singing. It's every fangirls' dream. After seeing this, they all start the shipping.

"Great. Now the fangirls are starting to ship us," Kaiba mumbled.

"'Ship,'" Yami asked.

"It's were people take two famous people and pair them together," Kaiba explained.

"Oh."

"We should also run for our live after this."

After the talent show was at the end, the announcer announces the winner.

"And the winner for first place is... Seto Kaiba and Yami Muto."

Again the audience went wild. Kaiba and Yami quickly grab the trophy and ran for their lives. And that's how Prideshpping started.

 **A/N: If you want to watch the video of Yami and Kaiba ACTUALLY dancing and singing go to Kiri ak on youtube and look for [MMD] え？あぁ、そう。** **[yugioh!] yami kaiba or other videos that you would like to see with your favorite yugioh characters do. Apparent they didn't type in english/romaji. I hope you enjoy this. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
